Wings of Flame
by Reevee21
Summary: Crest, Damsel, Fern, Ruby, Twilight, and Flicker. Six otherwise ordinary dragonets whom are said to stop the war between Scavengers and dragons. Can they stop all the killing these Scavengers have done to dragons? Or will they be bound, tamed, and lost to dragon kind? rated T for violence
1. Intro

**Wings of Flame  
a Wings of Fire-inspired story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire, Tui T. Sutherland does  
however I do own Kragador and the dragons that live in it.**

**A SnowWing Guide to the Dragons of Kragador**

**_WaveWings_**

**Description: **Green or Blue scales in multiple shades; large ears; webbed feet, tail; webbed crest running down head; dragonfly-like wings  
**Abilities: **Can hold breath for 24 hours; incredible hearing ability; sonic booms produced from mouth that also work as echolocation  
**Queen: **Queen Eel  
**Kingdom: **at the bottom of Clearwater bay, their kingdom is make of shining cobblestone with multiple openings to the water. These holes cause small waterfalls to pour down a large crevice, draining out through hidden currents underneath. Platforms imbedded in the walls hold the individual homes of the Wave Wings, as well as dug-out indents and Stalactites.

**_SnowWings_**

**Description: **scales vary from pitch white to dark gray; back spikes curl at the end; long horns that also curl at the tip; no wings; dainty claws; spiral patterns under eyes; no wings  
**Abilities: **needle-sharp teeth; far-ranging sight; crystalizing ice blasts instead of fire; only dragons known that are capable of writing  
**Queen: **Queen Flake  
**Kingdom: **a simple snow burrow leading into a hill conceals the crystal-like castle of SnowWings, with scrolls and writing material only a tail length away at all times. Dens are usually made by or leading off the main hole.

**_RockWings_**

**Description: **Sandy yellow, mud brown, or rock tan, steel-hard scales; multiple, straight horns; barbed tail; underhanging jaw with many, strong teeth  
**Abilities: **Incredible strength; majority of kind can correctly identify any given rock or stone; can breathe fire; occasionally will have gemstones growing in scale crevices  
**Queen: **Queen Stalactite  
**Kingdom: **many large tunnels that weave amongst the Dragon Spike mountains make up their kingdom, all leading up to a huge, opened mountain with several caves for shelter

**_AirWings_**

**Description: **Blue, green, violet, or yellow scales; similarly shaded, feathery wings; no front legs; feather crest on head; feathers covering back and edging tail; bird-like feet  
**Abilities: **capable of speaking and understanding other languages; can breathe fire; largest dragons; best, highest, and longest flyers.  
**Queen: **Queen Eagle  
**Kingdom: **the Whipped Plateau's under stone tunnels usually serve as a resting place for AirWings, the largest stone plate partially sheltered for the queen

**_LavaWings_**

**Description: **Black to gray, uneven scales; heated blood runs underneath, visible through the cracks of the scales; blurry eyes with no pupil; smaller claws; ringed horns  
**Abilities: **constantly pulses heat; hottest fire; capable of swimming in magma; longest-ranging fire  
**Queen: **Queen Vulcan  
**Kingdom: **in the center of the three volcanos at the far left of Kragador, a pool of lava resides. The LavaWings live on the islands in the boiling lake, the largest center island occupied by a black stone castle.

**_SmogWings_**

**Description: **purple or violet, smooth scales; ribbon-like horns; two ribbon extensions on neck capable of being moved by the owner; flag-like wings; walks on two back legs; small front legs  
**Abilities: **blasts poisonous gas from back of throat like fire; can snap appendages like whips; capable of telling nearby dragon's feelings  
**Queen: **Queen Snap**  
****Kingdom: **a tall castle jutting out of the Poison Springs, hidden by the black fog surrounding the place. As the name employs, many pools of venom and poison surround the area, often occupied by the immune dragons

**_HerbWings_**

**Description: **very bright colored scales; large, folding wings; black tiger stripes down face, back tail, and legs; deer-like ears; a few ivory colored horns  
**Abilities: **can exhale breath that grows plants; illuminating stripes and eyes; will breath fire sparingly  
**Queen: **Queen Almond  
**Kingdom: **on the forest floor of Curling Forest, the kingdom is made of thickly growing plants. Families will take a large tree as a home, while the queen lives in a large, wooden hut.

**_BlackWings_**

**Description: **Black, dark purple, or dark gray scales; large wings with hooked talon on each end; walks on four but stands on two; row of triangular spikes down spine; four gray horns  
**Abilities: **can breathe white fire; can sing incredibly well, even directing certain high-pitched notes at dragons to make them fall asleep  
**Queen: **unknown  
**Kingdom: **no one knows the true kingdom of the BlackWings; they move as soon as any individual knows of their presence. However, rumors have it they stay around the general area of the Evernight Valley

**Kragador description**

Kragador is shaped as a flying dragon, its wings outstretched, with no legs and a curling tail-tip. Tundra and arctic-like conditions are at the head, the lower jaw being a muddy plateau instead. The Ember islands are what would be considered the dragon's teeth. Lower down, at its neck, is the Arrow Valley, a canyon with a few mountains around it. The entire right shoulder of the dragon, down its right wing's edge, are rivers that are so small and multiple that it is impossible to name them all. Two huge mud banks are on either side, bordering dry land from wet marsh. The right wing's upper part is full of the Dragon Spike's mountains, Azure Falls being amongst them. Azure falls is a huge waterfall leading into a larger lake with crystal-clear water. The middle of the wing is Sandstorm Dessert. It is a huge dessert with little rain and multiple sandstorms. Down the bottom is Edged Wood, a forest of oaks. Near the center of the dragon and the desert is a giant bay with a single cliff sticking into it, leading off to sea. The left wing had a huge 'tear' at the top if it; this place is called Black Fog Bay. The Poison springs are right next to it, also coated in black fog. The edge of the wing has a Scavenger town, with Scavenged River leading through it. Near the lower edge is the Heated Mountains, with three volcanos. The Evernight Valley is next to it, with so many storm clouds it looks like it is forever night. The center of the dragon has Whipped Plateau, the wind so strong there it could tear a dragon's wings right out. Finally, the tail consists of many tropical forests. The one occupying the curled tip is named Curling Forest, the warmest forest.

**One last thing before the first chapter, and before I drive you all crazy:**

_When all is lost and Flake has failed,  
the Dragonets will rise…  
When the air is full of pain-filled wails,  
the Dragonets will rise…_

_Wings of Air in a bird's nest,  
Wavewing scattered from the rest;  
SnowWing under the Serpent Star,  
Wings of Rock near Scavenger tar;  
Wings of Black you shall soon meet,  
Lavawing the only one away from heat._

_Scavengers, with claws so sharp,  
dive after out dragon heart  
the Dragonets will stop them soon,  
as the dawn of a typhoon;  
lightning will strike; claws will score;  
the Scavenger's threat, no more_

_Six born on the darkest night,  
six to go and start the fight,  
six to rebel, six to right  
the Dragonets will rise…_

**As you can see, this is an introductory chapter to Wings of Flame. I'm going to put up the first chapter very soon, hold on to your butts!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Crest, get your lazy tail up and fight!"  
Crest let out a pointless breath, uncoiled, and looked his opponent straight in the eye. His bird-like feet scratched the ground below impatiently, his wings half-open and ready to take off at any moment.  
The dragon in front of him was Crust, an adult RockWing dragon. Crust was training Crest-or trying to. The dragon swung his barbed tail at him, but Crest hopped back and sighed.  
"Why are we doing this again?" he moaned, avoiding another swing and snapping at the tail.  
Crust pulled back in the nick of time. "Because," he said through gritted teeth, "you need to learn to fight enemy dragons!"  
"What-"  
The AirWing was stopped mid-sentence as Crust lunged for him.  
"What enemies?! We're all on the same side!" he yelled, chomping Crust's tail lightly.  
Crust flicked him off with ease, sending him into the wall.  
"The dragons working for the Scavengers," he explained once Crest got up.  
Crest's sun yellow scales were dirty with dust as well as a few bloody spots from scraping the rock. He didn't want to fight anymore. So when Crust charged again, he jumped up, landing on his back. He put his jaws around the dragon's neck as he collapsed under his weight.  
Crest hopped off and landed next to the slow-moving stream, drinking a jaw full of water.  
"Are we done yet?" he said after swallowing.  
"Fine," Crust sighed, shaking himself. "Just keep your guard up more often."  
The battle room was a smooth, inward-sloping pit, with the stream he was drinking from flowing along the rim. Four dragons could fight all at once here. It had no rocks to hang from on the ceiling and was plenty open, so if he flew, it was in here.  
The exit was at the back, leading to the hallway. The hall was big enough for two dragons to walk side-by-side, wings folded. Four entrances were on each wall, all leading to a different room. The three on the left wall, closest to the battle room, were the dragonet's rooms. Two slept in each. The fourth, right next to the door, was Twist's.  
One on the right wall, closest to the battle room, was huge. It was the dragon's keeper's room. The right walled room closest to the door was the library, the second for eating, the third a multi-purpose room. Twist himself had just walked in.  
"Dinner's in five," he grunted.  
"Five…" Crest pressed, looking up.  
Twist was a dark violet SmogWing with black streaks down his face. His two ribbons felt around aimlessly, touching the familiar, battle-scarred ground.  
"Five minutes, idiot," Twist answered, his already narrowed eyes sharpening to slits. He was a few years older, but never said where he came from. Crust said he was an orphan.  
"Okay, I'll be there in a pinch," Crest answered, splashing water over his snout.  
"Don't be late," Twist asked, swatting Crest with his head playfully. "I saw Tiger carrying a dolphin in."

Tiger was an adult HerbWing, named so because of his shining orange scales and black stripes.  
Besides him was Storm, an adult SnowWing. She had dove-gray scales with white flecks, like a snowstorm.  
Storm had lost her voice in a blow to the neck by a Scavenger jewel, severely injuring her neck as well. But, being a SnowWing, she talked through her writings.  
At the table were the other dragonets;  
Flicker, a young Lavawing with black, craggy scales and bleary emerald eyes;  
Fern, a SnowWing whom scales were pure white and edged with dark gray;  
Damsel, an aquamarine WaveWing with iridescent green wings and fins;  
Twilight, a black-purple BlackWing with deep purple highlights;  
and Ruby, a RockWing coated in dusty red scales.  
They grew up together, all under the mountain at once. It was annoying sometimes, it was hard sometimes. Some days Crest wished he'd never been born. But they somehow lived.  
"Ruby, pass the spine to me please," Crest muttered through a mouthful of dolphin. Ruby grunted in cooperation, swatting it to him with her tail.  
He swallowed the meat, caught it in his mouth, and started gnawing on it.  
"You know, most dragons don't chew bones," Flicker said.  
"Well _this_ one does," Crest announced, snapping it and chewing the two separate pieces.  
"How'd training go?" Tiger asked.  
Crust slid a tuna into his mouth. "Went well," he answered. "Lazy, but well."  
"You need to keep alert in a battle," Tiger growled to Crest, who had four pieces of spine by now.  
"But it's boring," he moaned. "It's boring facing the same enemy over and over again, without any change of attack or strategy. Charge. Bump. Charge. Bu-"  
"We get it," Ruby sighed.  
"Are you asking for a new enemy?" Tiger cocked an eye ridge.  
"What horrors have you unleashed upon this cave?" Damsel whispered, grabbing his shoulders.  
Crest immediately straightened. The last time Tiger brought a 'change of course', he traveled to the snowy lands north of Kragador and got him a snow yeti. He still had its awful claws in his teeth…  
Storm wrote something on the dust of the table.  
"Yes, I'm sure," Tiger answered to her. "If they're going to be fighting them, they need to meet one." "S-Scavengers?" Fern guessed shakily. She always had a timid, quiet voice. Her writings were often of calming, quiet, soothing scenes, like describing a waterfall or empty cave.  
Storm tried to broaden her work, giving tips for 'character development' and whatever else writers talked (Or wrote) of.  
"Correct," Tiger snorted. "I'll head out after one soon enough."  
"Crest, come on!" Flicker roared.

"It'll be a good thing to study or whatever," Twist suggested, shrugging his flag-like wings.  
"IT'S-A-FUDGING-SCAVENGER!" Flicker yelled.  
Ruby slapped his face with her tail. "Calm the fudge down!" she hissed. "If you freak out this much about two or three maimed, weaponless ones, what about an entire group of armed ones?!"  
"She has a point," Fern said, nodding curtly.  
"I got the details," Crust said, walking into the hall they were conversing in. "Tiger is bringing six, unarmed, young Scavengers from the edges of the Scavenger's kingdom," He explained.  
"Oh good," Flicker gasped in relief.  
Damsel rolled her eyes.  
Twist put his claws to his temple.  
"Now get off to sleep; you've got Scavengers to fight."  
The seven dragonets strode to their caves.  
Damsel and Crest shared the cave third to the exit. It had their nests, as well as a few other items; a few of Crest's feathers, Damsel's failed attempts at escape like broken digging tools.  
Damsel was always explorative, poking her snout into anything new.  
"A scavenger ought to be fun to play with," she thought out loud. "Maybe I could get Fern to write a message or something on it. Then we could send it out, and it would be sighted, and-yea! This'll be a great experience!"  
"Whatever you say, Houdini," Crest chuckled wreathing his tail around himself.  
She put her head on his nest, right where he kept most of his feathers. "You never know, Hercules," she whispered.  
"It'll be fun to battle. What technique does it use?" he wondered.  
The two fell asleep, thinking of escape routes and bloody fights.

Tiger soared overhead, heading to the Scavenger kingdom. The strong gusts of Whipped Plateau soon lifted his wings and slapped at his face.  
It would take a couple days to get to the awful place, but he did have a partner on the way that could help…  
He touched down quietly inside an open tunnel. His otherwise silent click of talons-on-rock echoed through the hole, causing a few things to stir deep below.  
The clicks continued as Tiger walked down it, folding in his wings to slip past the rocks.  
Finally, as he reached the point where his stripes lit up like the moon, someone called before him.  
"Who goes?" a deep voice asked.  
"Feline of the dragons," he answered in code.  
"Tiger? What are you doing here?" the hidden speaker asked. The dragon stepped into view, a faded red AirWing with long scars down his muzzle and neck.  
"The AirWing was wanting new prey," he chuckled, vibrating the stone below. "I was going to get him a claw full of Scavengers."  
"You need Scavengers?" the AirWing before him asked, squinting.  
"That's what I just said, Kindle," he muttered.  
Kindle hummed a minute, again making the floor shiver slightly. "There's been a battle near the mud marshes, northwest of here," he nodded to the direction. "Several Scavengers had been left behind, the dragons too tiered and wounded to kill them. You may find them good prey."  
"Thank you," Tiger nodded, about to take off.  
"A question before you leave," Kindle called before he took off. "What did you name the AirWing?"  
"…Crest. We named him Crest."  
Tiger nodded goodbye and went off to the abandoned battlefield.  
"Crest," Kindle muttered under his breath.  
"That's what we wanted to name him…"


End file.
